Vengeance
by FoxyIvy
Summary: Done for the prompt: Tahno gets his bending back and the first thing he does is get revenge on the Avatar for not saving him. Somewhat noncon. Boodbending.


**IMPORTANT:** This fic will be changed due to it being taken as a rape fic (which that is not the intention). I may or may not keep the original one, so if you come back and read this and noticed it's changed, that is why.

* * *

There she stood against the fountain's side that covered her with light mist. She was so unaware that it was almost surprising. _So Avatar, think you're so great you don't even have to watch out? You'll learn soon. You'll learn soon for not looking my way._

His fists clenched tightly and painfully at his side, and it was a wonder she couldn't feel his glare digging holes into the back of her head. He just stood there, watching and contemplating exactly how he wanted her to pay: pay for what she _didn't _do.

Sucking in a short breath, he walked stiff with anger towards her form, and stopped a few feet away. "Avatar" he managed to get out without a flurry of other insulting words. She turned to him with an air of somebody who'd just been awoken from a day dream.

Her eye's widened at the the sight of him, obviously not expecting it to be Tahno to have sent her the little 'love letter'. "You're my secret admirer?" She pointed at him with a look of incredulity, which only served to make him laugh bone chillingly.

"Silly little Avatar, who did you think it was? Your precious little Fire Boy?" She clenched her own fists at her side; face turning into an expression of unappealing anger.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She snapped back bitterly.

"I've come for vengeance Avatar." He walked suavely to her now, his stride not betraying his anger. She backed up slightly, getting into her fighting stance and surveying the area for it's advantages for her.

"Against me." It came out as a statement, but she had thought perhaps there was something or someone else he wanted vengeance for, using her to fulfill it.

"Yes." He replied pointedly.

"And what exactly did I do to you?"

"You let him take my bending away, _Avatar_." He merely walked closer and closer, no sign in his movements that he wanting to fight, while she backed away, driving them in small circles.

"What could I have done? Amon had me tied up and I just as powerless as you!"

"You're the Avatar" He hissed vehemently. "It's you're job to help us benders destroy him. Didn't you promise you'd stop him? Because he's still on the run now! You haven't captured him at all, and thus he took my bending away! And all the while I'm sure all you could care about was your Fire Boy." He fumed visibly, coming to her in a faster pace than before. And then he just stopped, and seemed to take in a calming breath. _Come now Tahno, you must not completely lose yourself _. "But" he muttered lowly, and lifted his arm slightly "I've got my bending back." To prove his point a small stream of water rose from the fountain and fell back in. "You don't know how long it took me to figure how to get it back. Who knew Amon wasn't really taking bending away, just creating the illusion he could? No matter, for your inability to save me then, to look _my way_, I'll punish you now!"

If Korra wasn't in her current position, she probably would have been overjoyed at the revelation that Amon truly couldn't take bending away forever. "That's great that you've got your bending back Tahno, but I don't understand why you need vengeance if it's back. I try my best to get to Amon, but even though I'm the Avatar, it doesn't mean I'm perfect at everything." Her eyes hardened slightly, not feeling ashamed of her admittance.

"Of course, what a pity we have to have such a young, useless girl for the Avatar. So tell me, when you were tied up was that Fire Boy whispering sweet nothings in your ear about how he'll save you?"

"I don't see how he relates to this!"

Ignoring her, he rambled on in a maniacal tone. "I bet he enjoy's getting to fuck two girls. You know you always pay attention to him despite his relation with the Sato woman, I saw your look when they were giving sweet faces at each other. I'm sure all you could think of at the time was rescuing him, didn't take a minute to think about me, did you?" It was true, but not completely. She knew he was right in one aspect though: that Mako loved Asami and willingly chose her, even when Korra admitted her feelings; even when she saw Mako first. But she shoved those thoughts out of her mind, knowing they wouldn't be of any help to her now.

"I didn't even know you were about to get your bending away, and I'm sorry that I was freed only a few minutes after. I was more concerned about capturing Amon, I had no idea he would take your bending away."

"Of course, but it when it comes to Fire Boy, I'm sure you'd have been there in a second!" He growled at her.

"So this isn't about Amon taking your bending way, it's about Mako, isn't it! You're jealous of him! What right do you have to be jealous, you don't know me like him!" That was it, she'd crossed the line and he snapped. He raised his hand in front of her, and she tensed in anticipation. She thought for a second that maybe he wouldn't do anything at all, and then, _her feet moved_.

She gasped in horror as she slowly moved towards him without her own free will. "You-You can bloodbend!" He sneered at her statement, and brought her closer to him, till they stood nearly chest to chest.

"Yes I can, Avatar." Raising both his hands, he grabbed hold of her forearms and pushed her hard down onto the pavement. She bit back a whimper, trying to throw him futility off her.

"Get off of me!"

"No!" He snarled into her ear, pinning back both of her hands with one and straddling her hips. "This is my repayment, my _vengeance_." He smashed his lips down onto hers in an open mouthed kiss; tongue forcefully prodding her mouth. She gasped into his mouth and her teeth grazed against his bottom lip, able to cause a small cut. He snarled at her and lifted his lips off hers, his eyes leveling with hers. "Mako does not love you. He cannot treat and love you like I can. You won't even give me a chance will you?" He said bitterly to her, his angry composition falling into one of despair. _What are you doing Tahno, take her_! He wanted to so bad, to make her his, but he wouldn't forcefully take the woman. Instead, he would make her realize that she wanted this.

"You cheated in the game, and now you're forcing yourself on me!"

"And didn't it feel like cheating when he went with Sato!" She new he was right about what she felt, and a part of herself asked her to give in, because Tahno was a good looking man and it would feel like her own revenge on Mako. But she had her dignity.

"I cant do this."

"Yes you can. You are not betraying him or anybody else." He lowered his mouth to the corner of hers, and kissed it softly there, tongue flicking out and swiping across her lower lip. Both were surprised at his gentle action, and it made her startling aware of a pool of heat collecting below her naval.

"I-I don't know about this."

His lips drew back from her mouth, and made their way down to her neck, suckling it harshly.

"What are you doing!" She gasped in surprise, holding back a moan.

"Marking you." His lips left her neck with a hint of saliva laying on them. "Give into me Korra, I want to make you mine." His whisper was barely audible, but it made her shiver in fear; fear of that she actually wanted him to take her.

"We can't do this."

"Why not? Give me one good reason." His eyes hardened with determination, and her own closed as though she was in thought.

"We're rivals."

"We were rivals. Right now, there is no pro bending game to pay."

"Bu-but." She stuttered to form a coherent sentence, but nothing came to mind about how she could prove him wrong. She opened her eyes and looked into his pleadingly, begging for him to stop before she gave in herself. But he didn't stop and his mouth brought kisses up her neck and chin, stopping before her lips where he gave her a look of lust.

He slanted his lips over hers, and mentally rejoiced when she didn't try to pull away, but she he didn't give into it either, and he decided to take things further. With his free hand he captured her breast and fondled it through her shirt. She gasped and let out a moan into his mouth. This time she pulled away from his mouth, and succeeded slightly enough to let her form some words. "Tahno, please stop."

"Why? When you're enjoying it." To emphasize his point he grabbed her breast a little harder and she arched slightly into his touch. He pressed back onto her lips before she could respond, and began to fiddle with the shirt in an attempt to get it off her. When he didn't achieve, he merely growled into her lips,and ripped the shirt apart.

"What are you thinking, I-"

"I'll pay for a new one." He cut her off, now moving to the binds of her breasts.

"Don't you dare!" But he ignored her and hooked a finger underneath the bindings, pulling a strip loose enough to where it was easy to unravel. Stripping her of the bindings, he licked his lips at the sight of her chocolate colored breasts. She blushed hard and let out a low whimper. A part of her wanted this so bad, but the other constantly reminded her of Mako, of the fact that this was _Tahno. But it's not like Mako cares. It's not like Tahno is really all that bad_.

He grabbed one breast and began to play with the nipple, brushing his thumb over it in circles. He lowered his mouth to the other and suckled it slightly, eliciting an arch of her back and a moan. "See Korra, this isn't all bad." He whispered against the nipple.

"This means nothing, I don't want you." She lied through gritted teeth.

"Really now?" He lifted his himself slightly, and brought hand down to the waistband of her pants and pelt. In a swift movement he had untied the pelt and was now circling a finger around her bellybutton.

"You'll regret this Tahno."

"I think not." Quickly grabbing her pants, he shoved them down right along with her panties. He sucked in a breath at the sight of her glistening folds, and began to bring his hand down to them. This time she struggled against him harder, moving her body from side to side in attempt to escape something she truly didn't want to. Her lips were pressed tightly together, and she felt like berating herself for being so weak to him. "You are beautiful Korra."

She stopped and stared at him in shock. Sure, she had heard people tell her she was beautiful before, but something felt different about the way he said it, about the way he looked when he did. She complied with him a little, spreading her legs slightly apart. He took the initiative and brought his hand down to her lips and moved his fingers up and down between the folds. She moaned loudly this time, the heat of want becoming worse now. She never knew it would come to this.

His fingers moved faster and harsher now, and he brought his head back to her own, kissing her passionately. She lost control of herself, and arched into his chest, feeling the toned muscles there. He moaned into her mouth and slipped a finger inside, relishing in her warmth.

"Ah, Tahno!" She ground out against his lips. He felt himself slowly lose to his need, ready to just take here right then and there. He slipped another finger inside, and thrust them faster within her. Trusting her enough, he let go of her hands and put that hand at her breast to knead it.

She sighed slightly in relief at him letting her go, but no thoughts of escape entered her mind, she had gone this far and wasn't stopping, not when she would embarrassingly have to finish the deed with her hands at home. Always reckless, never one to stop something once getting into it, her teacher had always mentioned.

Her hands worked at his shirt, getting it off his shoulders and down his back. Her fingers traced the hard muscles, tracing them, and he moaned deeply in response. His fingers brought themselves out of her to go back at her breast, and she whimpered at their disappearance. "Just wait." He murmured. But that was it, she didn't want to wait. She shoved the rest of his shirt off of him, and wrapped her legs around his waist, hands grasping the slash there and untying it.

"No waiting, right now." She muttered, and he chuckled in response. She tugged at his pants till they fell down his thighs, and gasped at the sight there. His member was quivering slightly in want, and she whimpered when she realized something that large was going to hurt going in.

Reaching out, she touched the head, brushing the slit slightly. "Yesss." He hissed in pleasure, hips rocking to push himself further into her hand. She stroked him slightly, and took pleasure in his panting. But she could resist no longer, the heat was becoming too unbearable.

Moving her hand off it now, she situated herself better on her pelt. "I want you now." His lips thinned slightly, but he couldn't resist taking her now. Perhaps foreplay would be more prominent other times, and he _definitely _planned for more.

Taking her thighs he stroked them slightly, admiring then smoothness there before opening them wider. He placed himself between her legs, and his tip brushed her lips slightly as they both moaned. "Dammit Korra, I want you so bad." He choked out, and his hands grabbed at her hips, and he thrust himself in in one sharp movement.

Grasping at something that wasn't there, she let out a cry of pain at the breaking of her virgin wall. Barely, just barely did he resist moving, and instead kissed her neck and shoulders, whispering that it would be better in just a second in a gentleman fashion. She only nodded accordingly, and rocked her hips against his, telling him he didn't have to wait all day.

It was painful for the first few strokes, and she thought perhaps she would be given no climax tonight when suddenly a stroke of deep pleasure crossed pain. "Ah!" She moaned loudly into the air, hands raking across his back. "Move there again." She begged him, and he did. Another stroke of pleasure hit her, and the pain was melting away.

"Seems like I've found your spot." He gasped against her neck, and she moaned in response.

"Faster, now." She commanded him, her hands finding their way to his butt and harshly gripping the cheeks there, pushing him forward. He complied so, and thrust into her faster and faster, bringing the both of them so much closer to that wanted climax. He kissed her again, and his hands roved over her body, not caring where they touched as long as they were touching somewhere. Her own hands held steadfast at his butt, helping him to push into her and admiring just how nice it was.

She could feel it coming, and broke his kiss. "I'm coming." She moaned, and he thrust himself harder into her in response.

"Come then." And she did, letting out a cry of his name so loud she wondered if the entire city could hear. His own climax was brought a few thrusts more, and he cried out just as loud, riding his orgasm out.

When brought back to his senses, he nearly fell on top of her, panting against her neck loudly. They laid there in that position for several moments, and she nearly thought of just falling asleep there, until the thought that people would find them, and Tenzin would be worried sick if she didn't arrive back.

"I've got to go." She said with monotone, and he grunted in response and moved himself off her. He helped her up, and she sighed when she could see the cum running down her thighs, falling onto her pelt. She moved away from him and to the fountain, where she bended some water into her hands. She cleaned herself from the inside out, making sure their nightly courting wouldn't result in something more than she could handle.

From behind her she could hear the shifting of clothes as he pulled them on, and she moved unabashedly back to her own when she was done cleaning herself. Before she could reach down to grab her clothes his arms wrapped themselves around her waist. "Let's make this into more than just a one night stand." He said, moving his hands to fix her hair.

She cast her eyes back down to her clothing and then back up to him. There wouldn't be much harm in having more nightly visits, and he was correct when he said Mako was too busy with Asami to see her. She smiled slightly. "Sure."

"Good." He murmured in her hair, and bent down slightly to give a gentle kiss. She smiled again and moved away from, picking up the remnants of her shirt.

"Dammit Tahno, what am I going to do? I can't just walk around here half naked, even if it is night."

"Wouldn't that be a lovely sight." He mused. "I'll let you have mine." He took his own off and handed it to her, which she took and put on before her underwear and pants. Her pelt, however, she would have to carry and wash in privacy.

"I can barely wait for us to meet again. I hope you'll become my girlfriend, seeing as how much of a gentleman I am." She snickered at his words and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever pretty boy."

* * *

Ah shit, this didn't exactly go how I wanted it too. Oh well, hopefully it's not complete shit.

Whelp, this is my first smut fic, and I regret nothing.

So it's getting late at night, and this probably sounds kind of not as great as it could, but idgaf.

EDIT: Fixed some spelling errors


End file.
